


Nearly Headless Nicks Forgotten Tale

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: The story  of Nearly Headless Nicks life leading up to his beheading





	Nearly Headless Nicks Forgotten Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Nearly-Headless Nick's POV

30 October, 1492

Those boys! They are being so oblivous! They shall get us all into trouble, I swear. Even though many of us can escape the flames that they burn us with, if they take our wands, we will die.

"OY! YOU BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A bellow came up from the street.

"Run, I'll say I was the one casting magic," I tell them foolishly. They run off and I am left with a very angry witch hunter.

"You're going in for the chop, yer little witch. Not so strong now yeh don' have yer wand now, eh?" He says, holding up my broken wand, which he had sneakily grabbed out of my pocket. 

I was locked. In the dark. Waiting for the news of how I would die.

'KA-BLAM' Went the door to my cell, which I shared with other Witchs and Wizards, many of whom are muggles.

"Oy, Yeh, over there , in the corner" A voice called out. I looked up and saw a man towering over me.

"Yeh to be killed tomorrow, beheaded with an axe. We know you filth can escape the flames. Yer have Miss Lestrange over there ter blame for dat one. She was caught sneakin' away after 'er 'death' ". The man said before walking out.

Somehow, knowing is worse. I should be showing courage, for after all, I am a Gryffindor.

"Come on, you witch, Hurry up". A man, different to the one last night pokes a long walking cane into my back.

"Up onto the stage, head on the block". A large crowd has gathered around. Some are looking at me with digust, others i can see are betting about me.

I kneel down and put my head on the block. Some of this Gryffindor courage is kicking in now.

'Thwack' an axe hit my neck. 'Thwack' 'Thwack' Thwack'. Over and over again. I can see my blood now, crimson red. I swear if this next blow doesn't do it, I'm going to go back and haunt them.

More whacks. That's it. I'm going to go and haunt him now, then be the ghost of Gryffindor. Our house was the only one without a ghost, and it was so embarrising. I give up. It's been 48 chops and this won't be going quicker. I decide to let my spirit go. Wander out of this pain and into another world. Another chop and I release my spirit and magical core, killing my physical body.

Goodbye Earth. Hello Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also on Fanfiction.net under the name NaginiTheHorcrux


End file.
